


Untitled

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what's going to save the world?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I'm blaming my little brother anyways.

"This is what's going to save the world?" Rose hefted the item in question over her head.

"Yep." The Doctor nodded, keeping his eyes on the swarm of miniature blue sponge-shaped creatures in front of them.

"And I'm just supposed to toss it?" Rose questioned, her eyes trained on the Doctor. "You're sure?"

The Doctor simply nodded as Rose tossed the giant purple pineapple across the beach. It rolled on its side and disappeared under the waves. The creatures promptly rushed after it.

"How'd you know that would work?"

"Don't you know that sponges live in pineapples under the sea?"


End file.
